La Hija del Diablo
by Zaskia
Summary: Pero ahora que había vuelto el señor oscuro, todos tenían que sacrificar algo para evitar el caos. Y ella lo tenía que entender." Hermione tiene una misión que cumplir para la Orden,y no va a ser nada fácil... Hermione-Draco. Dejar REVIEWS plisss!


_Hola!!! Primero de todo, gracias por estar leyendo esta história, que es sobre mi pareja favorita: Draco-Hermione, cómo no ;)!! No soy muy experta en esto de escribir fics, así que a ver que os parece…espero que os guste!_

**_Otaku Girl_**

****

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

****

**_La Hija del Diablo_**

****

**1. Prólogo**

****

- ¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ????- Hermione se había puesto de pié y miraba incrédula al Sr Weasley, que nervioso le hacía señas para que bajara el tono de voz.

-     ¡¡¡Shhhhhhh!!!- le decía éste para que no gritara. Arthur Weasley, vestido con una túnica de color malva, se paseaba nervioso por una pequeña habitación de paredes de madera. Hermione, que se había vuelto a sentar en el borde de la silla, no creía lo que le estaba pidiendo el hombre

-     ¿¿¿Que quiere que haga qué??? ¡¡Se ha vuelto loco. LOCO!!- La chica negaba con la cabeza efusivamente.

-    Hermione…- le suplicó el padre de su amigo – Debes hacerlo, por favor. Es por el bien de todos, por la Orden, por tu familia y tus amigos… Se que lo que te pedimos no es fácil, pero es algo necesario, de verdad, sino no te haríamos pasar por esto…

La chica se había vuelto a poner de pié. Muy quieta, miraba con ojos ahora miedosos a Arthur. Había empalidecido de golpe.

– No puedo…-murmuró aún negando débilmente con la cabeza-¡ No, no puedo! ¡No funcionará! Sabe que le odio, ¿¡porqué me hace esto!?

– Hermione, lo siento…

– No, no puedo. He dicho que no, y no voy ha hacerlo… no puedo, ¡¡¡NO!!!- lágrimas de rábia recorrían sus mejillas. El Sr. Weasley la miraba con tristeza. Sabía que era muy duro lo que le pedía a la joven, a demás de peligroso. Pero ahora que había vuelto el señor oscuro, todos tenían que sacrificar algo para evitar el caos. Y ella lo tenía que entender.

– ¿Porqué yo, sr. Weasley, porqué…?- Se decía Hermione, casi más para ella misma que para el hombre, con un hilo de voz. Pero la chica sabía que lo tenía que hacer, por el bien del mundo mágico…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hacía unos días, con motivo a la proximidad del comienzo del curso, Hermione había ido a pasar el final de las vacaciones con la familia del pelirrojo. Cómo el año pasado, se hospedaban en el piso de Grimmauld Place, dónde la Orden del Fénix estaba más activa que nunca . El piso estaba abarrotado todos los días de gente de todo tipo. El nerviosismo y la tensión estaba presente allí dónde se fuera. A pesar de que a final de curso Dumbledore había inmovilizado a los mortífagos en la Sala de la Muerte haciéndoles un hechizo antidesaparición, estos inexplicablemente habían conseguido escapar, eliminando pruebas, seguramente con ayuda del exterior. Después de lo ocurrido Lord Voldemort no se había vuelto a manifestar, todos en esa casa sabían que no tardaría en hacerlo. No sabían que estaba planeando y cuanto poder estaba recuperando, no sabían cuantos mortífagos había conseguido reunir y cuantos nuevos se habían unido, y  temían que cuanto más tardara en dar señales de vida, peor desgracia causara. Todos tenían presentes los años de desgracia del pasado, el recuerdo de ese período de tiempo inhumano flotaba en los pensamientos de todos cómo un fantasma maligno, impidiendo que muchas veces en la Orden se trabajara con sangre fría, creando momentos de histeria y miedo. El aire de la casa se podía cortar de lo tenso que estaba.

Y en ese ambiente, que habría vuelto loco a más de uno, el sr Weasley había llamado discretamente a Hermione y la había llevado en secreto a un pequeño despacho del ático de la casa. Hermione le había seguido extrañada y prometiendo guardar lo que le iba a pedir en secreto. Entonces, una vez en la habitación, Arthur le había explicado que eran momentos muy difíciles para el mundo mago, que todo podía explotar de un momento al otro y que todos debían ayudar para evitar una desgracia mayor. A continuación, le había explicado que tenía que hacer una misión para la orden, que sabía que no sería agradable pero que tenía que hacerla por el bien de todos. Hermione se  había puesto muy nerviosa, y finalmente el hombre le explicó en que consistía. Cómo todos sabían, La familia Malfoy era un aliado peligroso del que no debe ser nombrado, aunque nunca se había podido demostrar su culpabilidad. Sin embargo, descubrir ciertos secretos de la familia sería muy útil para la Orden del Fénix. Habían intentado espiar a la familia, sin embargo esta no era tonta y había sido imposible descubrir nada. En esos momentos, lo más importante era descubrir si el pequeño de los Malfoy, Draco, se había convertido en mortífago también cómo su padre. Eso era muy peligroso, ya que Draco podía influir mucho en sus compañeros de Slythering, creando una corte de mortífagos en el mismo seno de Hogwarts.

La única manera de averiguar si Draco representaba un peligro o no , y detener cualquier plan del muchacho o su familia en la escuela, era que alguien espiara a Draco desde dentro, que el mismo Draco se delatara si saberlo ante algún espía de la Orden. Hermione había considerado esto imposible, pero Arthur Weasley le había explicado lo que habían pensado en la Orden:

- Si, parece imposible que el chico le explique su vida a alguien que no sea de confianza. Así que lo único que hemos de conseguir es que uno de vosotros tres; tú, Harry o mi hijo; que conocéis la existencia de la orden y aún vais a Hogwarts, se convierta en una persona en la que Draco confíe. Eso, dada a la enemistad que tenéis los tres con el chico de los Malfoy, es prácticamente imposible, y aunque consiguierais llevaros mínimamente bien, dudo que Malfoy os explicara sus más terribles secretos. Así que hemos de pasar a una opción más drástica: Draco se tiene que enamorar de ti. Es la única manera de sonsacarle información, y la única persona que puede hacerlo eres tú. Draco se ha de enamorar de ti, y entonces tú has de fingir que también lo estás de él, y poco a poco, conseguir que te explique su vida y la de su familia.-

Ante esta explicación, la chica se había quedado de piedra. Tras unos instantes sin reaccionar, finalmente asimilado lo que le acababa de pedir, y dando un salto de la silla, había gritado:

- ¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ???

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Porqué yo, sr. Weasley, porqué…?- Hermione cada vez veía su escapatoria más lejos. ¿pero cómo quería el señor Weasley que Draco se enamorara de ella? No era tan fácil , a más, él la odiaba, y ella le odiaba a él. Cada insulto del chico se le clavaba en la piel cómo una espina, no lo aguantaba. Le costaba resistir las clases conjuntas con los Slythering, ya lo pasaba suficientemente mal, ¡¿y ahora pretendía que se convirtiera en su novia?! A más, él nunca saldría con una _sangresucia_ cómo ella. Le resultaría imposible fingir estar enamorada de Draco. ¿Y si él se lo creía? Entonces su orgullo se habría pisoteado para siempre, y ya se podría olvidar de su dignidad. Porque Draco no se enamoraria de ella, sólo utilizaría la supuesta debilidad de la chica para reírse de ella. Y ella no podría decirle que todo era mentira, que no estaba enamorada de él, que sólo lo fingía  para cumplir una misión, ya que delataría a la Orden.

Y en el improbable caso de que saliera bien, de que Draco creyera que a ella le gustaba y a su vez se enamorara de ella, ¿serviría de algo? ¿Realmente Draco le explicaría si era un mortífago o no  y que planes tenía su familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, hasta que le cogiera la suficiente confianza, y ella conseguiría fingir durante todo ese tiempo de espera? Todo ese plan no era más que un puñado de hipótesis improbables, una locura que no llevaba a ningún lugar, en la que le habían metido sin que ella quisiera.

- Pero Sr Weasley, no funcionará, es imposible, yo no puedo hacerlo…- pero si realmente contra todo pronóstico funcionaba, sería de una utilidad incalculable para la Orden del Fénix.

- Hermione, debes intentarlo cómo mínimo….

- Yo…. no….- Era demasiada responsabilidad, y estaba convencida de que no funcionaría. No se veía capaz, y a la vez veía que tendría que acabar haciéndolo. Cada vez brotaban más lágrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia, de miedo, de impotencia, de confusión…¿Porqué ella, la persona que más odiaba a Draco? ¿Porqué tenía que humillarse así?

Es señor Weasley tenía ganas de abrazarla, de consolarla, pero ni sabía cómo hacerlo  ni le tenía tanta confianza a la chica, y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría esta. Todo lo que había pasado durante estos últimos meses era muy duro para los tres amigos. A más, la amenaza del retorno de Lord Voldemort era algo que costaba de asimilar. Y comprendía que con todo la chica se viera incapacitada de asumir una responsabilidad tan grande y tan difícil. Ahora la chica había hundido su cabeza entre sus manos, y parecía incapaz de responder a nada. Con una sonrisa tímida, el señor Weasley le dio unos toques cariñosos en la nuca:

- Venga Hermione, sabemos que eres capaz, si no no te lo hubiéramos pedido.- Hermione seguía sin decir nada. – Se que esto también te va a costar, pero por favor, no les digas nada a mi hijo y a Potter. Esta misión debe realizarse en el más alto secreto posible

Genial, pensó Hermione, le acababan de prohibir la única ayuda y respaldo posible. Que Draco creiera que estaba enamorada de él ya era insufrible, pero encima que lo creyeran sus amigos…Hermione creía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Sin embargo, continuó cayada, hundiendo su cabeza aún más. El silencio cada vez era más incómodo, y el hombre no sabía que más decir.

- Bueno…- dijo finalmente.- Esto… cuando estés más tranquila si quieres baja a comer algo…mi esposa a preparado la cena y…también si quieres luego podemos hablar más tranquilamente…- El señor Weasley esperó la respuesta de la chica, pero al no obtenerla salió despacio de la habitación y dejo sola a la chica para que se calmara.

Una vez el hombre hubo cerrado la puerta, Hermione se levantó de golpe y descargó toda su rabia dando una fuerte patada a dicha  puerta. Después, ya sin fuerzas, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo . Las tímidas lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla antes, cuando el señor Weasley estaba delante de ella, dejaron paso a grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo . Y en la intimidad, sola, en medio de la sala, Hermione lloró, lloró desconsoladamente descargando todo lo que había acumulado durante esos días, lloró la muerte de Sirius, el miedo a Voldemort, la tensión y los nervios acumulados, la confusión que en esos momentos reinaba en su cabeza, lloró el miedo a perder su dignidad,  de no poder satisfacer a la Orden y fallarla, el miedo a perder su propia vida, … Y poco a poco , agotada de tantas cosas que había tenido que asimilar, se fue quedando dormida sobre el duro suelo de la sala.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Bueno, y hasta aquí el prólogo de mi primer fic Hermione - Draco!! Aishhh, cuantas ganas tenía de empezar un fic de esta pareja o!_

_Este es mi segundo fic, el otro lo estoy escribiendo con una amiga y todo aquel que quiera leerlo se llama: Harry Potter y la Sibila, de MAIRIM._

_Y volviendo a este, esto es solo el prólogo y es muy cortito, los capítulos en sí serán más largos. Espero que os guste, y ya sabeis, para cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica… dejar Reviews!!!!!_

_Bexitos:_

**_Otaku Girl_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_**


End file.
